Kang Ha Neul
Perfil thumb|250px|Kang Ha Neul *'Nombre:' 강하늘 / Kang Ha Neul *'Nombre real: '김하늘 / Kim Ha Neul *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencia:' Sem Company Dramas *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Entourage (tvN, 2016) ''cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Missing Noir M (OCN, 2015) cameo *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) cameo *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) cameo *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Hometown over the Hill (KBS1, 2007) *Supermom (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Three Things I Have Left) (Accustic Ver.)'' tema para Angel Eyes (2014) *''Only That Is My World / March'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''Don't Make Me Cry'' tema para Monstar (2013) * Atlantis Princess tema para Monstar (2013) Programas de TV *Traveler - Argentina (jTBC, 2020) *Life Bar (tvN, 2017) Ep. 11 *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2017) Ep. 487 *Radio Star (MBC, 2016-2017) Ep. 417, 489 *Youth Over Flowers Iceland (tvN, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2014-2017) Ep. 190, 240, 314, 362 Películas * I Have a Date with Spring (2018) * Night of Memory (2017) * Midnight Runners (2017) *Forgotten (2017) * Retrial (2017) * Like for Likes (2016) * Dong Ju (2016) * Twenty (2015) * Empire of Lust (2015) * C'est Si Bon (2015) * Mourning Grave (2014) *You're my Pet (2011) *Battlefield Heroes (2011) Teatro * 2015: Harold and Maude Musicales *'2018-2019:' Shinheung Military Academy *'2013:' Black Mary Poppins *'2012:' Black Mary Poppins *'2012:' Assassin *'2011:' Prince of disappearance *'2010:' Thrill me *'2010:' Spring Awakening *'2009:' Spring Awakening Anuncios *'2016:' VONIN *'2015:' KGC Cheong-Kwan-Jang 369 *'2015:' Sky Life (con Seo Jang Hun) *'2015:' Nongshim Noodle Nest *'2015:' Prospecs (con Kang So Ra) *'2014:' Ceci (con Kim So Eun) *'2014:' Nongshim Raccoon Ramyeon (con Lee Hye Ri) *'2014:' YoGiYo (con Park Shin Hye) *'2013:' Dongwon F&B Denmark Drinking Yogurt *'2012:' AMOS Professional Vídeos Musicales *Fly to the Sky - Still Pretty Today (2007) *Epik High - Lost One (2016) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **National High School of Traditional Arts. **Chung-Ang University. *'Debut:' Musical "Carpe Diem" (카르페디엠). *En 2010 durante 3 meses tuvo que besar a su compañero de reparto, Ji Chang Wook, para el musical Thrill me. Cuando le preguntaron acerca de besar a un hombre, él dijo: "La barba pica así que tendré que afeitar-me bien." *Tiene claustrofobia. Él no puede subirse a ningún transporte público cuando éste está lleno de gente. En un viaje a Japón tuvo que pedir pastillas para dormir. *Le gusta ir en bicicleta. *Él considera que habla mal el inglés. *Ha trabajado con grandes actores. *Mientras filmaba la película de terror Mourning Grave tuvo mucha química con su compañera la actriz Kim So Eun. * Hubo rumores que estaba saliendo con la actriz Kim So Eun pero estos rumores fueron negados por la misma actriz. *En una entrevista que tuvo se le pregunto sobre que relación tiene con la actriz Kim So Eun lo cual el dijo: "Mi relación con Kim So Eun es solo de amigos la conozco desde hace 5 años es mi mejor amiga mantenemos una amistad muy intima pero la gente no lo ve de esa manera nos involucran en relaciones de noviazgo". A lo cual también le preguntaron que los mejores amigos se podían volver amantes lo cual él respondió: "So Eun es mi amiga lo cual podría pasar, no me atreví a decirle si quisiera estar conmigo no le haría eso a mi mejor amiga". *En secundaria participó en un concurso de canto en familia y cantó Mediterranian Sea junto con su padre en un show (Morning Garden) que se transmitía todos los sábados en KBS. *Su padre es músico y toca en vivo en cafeterías. *Ríe muy fuerte y da palmadas. *En 2015 celebró el año nuevo en Yangpyeong con unos amigos y pidieron muchos tipos de alcohol, uno de ellos licor importado. *En una entrevista para la película Twenty jugó al cocodrilo sacamuelas y en su primer intento le mordió. *Antes de filmar el drama Scarlet Heart: Goryeo, contactó con el actor Lee Joon Gi para conocerse un poco. *Antes de conocer a IU, él solo sabía de ella a través de su música. Él pensaba que seria difícil de llevar, pero dado que tienen una edad similar, se entendieron bien y ahora son buenos amigos. *Comenzó su servicio militar el 11 de Septiembre de 2017 y lo concluyó el 23 de Mayo de 2019. Enlaces *Instagram * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim_Ha_Neul_(1990).jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)2.jpg Kim_Ha_Neul_(1990)3.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)4.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)5.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)6.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)7.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo